Suprice after suprice
by FantasyWord
Summary: Natsu is feeling something towards Lucy, but he's too dence to understand. Lucy has some sealed memories that comes back and reveals her to be a dragon slayer. What's going to happen to our favourite couple when it's dragon's time to have a mate, is the city going to burn or something else? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm trying again to put the STORY here becouse I failed at the first time so now it should be right x D so hope you like sorry for bad english : D I don't own Fairy Tail, All rights belong to Hiro Mashima!**

~The First Suprice~

_"__Lucy dear where are you?" Layla Heartfilia called her daughter "I'm here mama!" 7 years old blond girl yelled running towards her mother who was holding a small backpack in her hand "Mama why do you have my backpack?" Lucy asked looking confused "We are going to meet some people and you too know them" Layla said picking up her daughter and going to carriage.  
"But now go to sleep mama will wake you up when we are there" Layla said smiling to the little girl in her lap "Okey mama" Lucy yawned "But mama, what about Rosalie and my training, it's still a little unfinished?" Lycy asked worriedly "Yo Brat!" Rosalie said long dark blue hair floating little in the air "Rosa! Are you coming with us?" Lucy asked yawning "Of course I'm coming with you! Now listen your mama and go to sleep already brat" Rosalie grinned and ruffled Lucy's hair a little before she closed her eyes too. 'Luce!' who? 'Luuuceee!' who is calling me? 'Luuucyyy!' I know this voice it.._*

**~Lucy Pov.~**

"Luuucyyy.." Natsu whined to my ear, I could feel his hot breath at my cheek, "KYAAAA!" I screamed and hit my hand in Natsu's head, when I turned my face towards the sound and found Natsu's face in front of my face.  
"Natsu! You idiot, what do you want?" I growled looking at Natsu "I j-just w-wanted to a-ask you w-what a-are you d-doing?" Natsu said retreating a little "Just for that you disturbed my daydreaming!" I growled louder looking like pissed Erza or Aquarius and started walking towards Natsu, who was now retreating rather fast.  
"O-oi oi, Natsu you idiot what have you done now?!" Grey asked angrily from the pink haired boy next to him "Wake her from her daydream, and what do you want Popsicle!" Natsu said forgetting that he was being chased by Lucy. "You stupid flame head don't come here!" Gray yelled and started to back off slowly "And why not you stripper!" Natsu said and tried to walk to Grey, but just then fell a hand on his shoulder "Have you Natsu all ready forgotten me~e!" I said little too sweetly and grabbed harder at his shoulder, "L-luce, c-can w-we t-talk a-about t-this?" Natsu asked in fear.  
**~Normal PoV.~  
**  
"Lu-chan!" a blue haired girl shouted running towards us stars in her eyes "Huh! Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy said to her friend, who was now catching her breath in front of her "Lu-chan, do you have the next chapter already?" Levy asked eyes shining and corner of her eye she saw Natsu giving thumbs up for her. "What's wrong with Natsu?" Levy asked in confusion "Here the new chapter Levy-chan" Lucy said and give the papers to levy "Aah! Natsu get back here I'm not done with you jet!" Lucy yelled to Natsu who was now at the guild doors "Bye Luce!" Natsu shouted and runed fast away. "Ah.. It's already ten p.m! Levy I'm heading home, see'a" Lucy said and walked out of te guild  
but she could hear her friend yelling from the guild"LUCY- CHAN THANK YOU!".  
**  
~Master's office~**

"She is starting to remember everything." Master said drinking his beer and sitting on the table "Are you saying Gramps that after those 10 long yeas my cousin is finally coming back to us?" Laxus asked hope in his voice and small tears in his eyes "Yes, We can finally have our little Lucy back to us." Master said crying "Remember us soon Lucy-chan." Laxus breathed and tapped Masters back a little. "Master?" Mira asked "What Mira?" Master asked whipping his tears "Is Lucy really going to remember all of us? Me and Cana as well? We have waited so long to hear her saying us "oneechan" again" Mira said crying "Yes Mira, she is remembering everything right now as we speak" Master said smiling, and remembering how he had seen Lucy playing with Mira, Cana and Laxus together at the guild's back yard and how Lucy had smelled Gray from a far way, holding her nose and saying he smells like ice and something really bad, Master laughed to himself and continued drinking his beer.  
**  
~Lucy's apartment~**

After Lucy heard those typical warnings she was in front of her house, opened the door and closed it after herself. 'Hmm... I think I will first have a nice warm bath and then go to sleep.' Lucy said thinking out loud, graphing her underwear and pyjamas, and then going to bathroom. "Ahh... This is really relaxing" Lucy said sitting in the bathtub. After the bath and brushing her teeth, Lucy carefully stepped out of the bathroom to her room and looked the whole room ready find Natsu , Happy, Grey or Erza in there making their self at home. "They are not here.." Lucy said to herself and walked to her bed "Maybe I'll finally can sleep without any intruders in my house." Lucy said yawning and snuggled under the covers drifting in to sweet slumber.

**~Lucy's Dream~  
**_  
"Lucee!" 9 years old blond-haired boy yelled "Laxus-Niichan!" Lucy yelled giggling happily and hugged him"You are still calling me niichan, why?" Laxus said chuckling happily "Because you could be my niichan and to me you are my niichan!" Lucy said grinning "What a stupid reason." Laxus smiled "But it's still cute reasong" 8 year old white-haired girl said giggling with 7-year-old brown-haired girl "Mira-neechan! Cana-neechan!" Lucy yelled and runed to hug the two girls "Welcome back Lucy" Cana said smiling "Yo Luce!" Mira said smiling. "Lucy we are going inside be nice okay?" Layla said smiling with Rosalie then walking in the guild "Okey mama!" Lucy yelled "Sould we go to back yard Gramps said that I have to stay there for my own safety." Lucy said to others and walked other side of the guild.  
"Why do I smell something really bad..." Lucy said holding her nose "Lucy what do you smell?" Laxus asked looking at the woods "Something nice like ice and something really bad like shit..." Lucy said still holding her nose "Lucy summon Horologium, you can't take smelling that smell any more" Mira said and turned to Satan soul, Lucy only nodded and token a key from her belt "Gate of clock, I open here! Horologium!" Lucy said holding the key up high. In a yellow light a clock appeared, Cana helped Lucy inside the clock "Lucy can you sense it's emotions?" Cana asked holding her cards "Anger, sadness, loneliness and those are really strong!She said"Horologium said "Hey! Can you tell me where I'm?" Black haired 7 years old boy asked walking out of the woods "What!? Oi Lucy it's just a boy!" Laxus and Mira yelled "It's not my fault! He smells really bad!" Lucy yelled holding her nose when Horologium disappeared.  
"Hey! I'm Cana! And you?" Cana asked offering him a hand "My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray said shaking Cana's hand " Okey Gray! Where you are? This place is the back yard of Fairy Tail." Cana said smiling "Fairy Tail! Where is the master of this guild?" Gray asked happily "You wanna meet Gramps?" Laxus and Lucy asked at the same time which made Mira giggling really hard, "Yeah!" Gray said. "I can show you the way.." Lucy said smiling "Really? Oh yeah! Thank you!" Gray yelled "... But we have to go in through backdoor" Lucy said giggling "Why?" Gray asked curiously "It's none of your business" Laxus said angrily and walking to backdoor "Niichan! Be more friendlier!" Lucy shouted to Laxus "Don't worry about him, he is just protecting me.." Lucy said smiling sadly to Gray "I hate when you look so sad!" Mira shouted and hugged Lucy "Mira-neechan!" Lucy said surprised.  
"Let's go now quikly" Cana said smiling "Lucy where's Master?" Mira asked looking Lucy who was smelling the air, "At the bar let's go but first! You have to go have a bath niichan." Lucy said and pointed at Gray "Now that you mentioned you do smell really bad." Mira said holding her nose and grabing on Lucy who was now close to loosing consciousness because the smell. "Lucy can you do it?" Mira asked worriedly "Yeah if you can hold me up" Lucy said smiling "Okey! Gray be still or you will hurt yourself!" Cana said happily while supporting Lucy. "Water dracon's roar!" Lucy said and water came out of her mouth "Aaaah! Don't kill me!" Gray shouted scared when the water hit him "Idiot I don't kill people when I give them a shower!" Lucy said showing her tongue to Gray "Come now" Mira said to Gray and helped Lucy walk through the door's.  
"Gray!" Lucy said happily "What?" Gray asked turning to look her "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Lucy smiled sadly 'I wonder why do her smile looks so sad..' Gray thought looking around him "Lucy are you okay?" Layla asked worriedly "I'm better now but Mama can you take me to Jii-san?" Lucy asked from her Mama "Okey looks like you are really thired"Layla smiled to Lucy and thanking Cana and Mira for taking care of her then looking at Gray "And who mind you be?" She asked smiling sweetly "Hi, I'm Gray" Gray answered smiling shyly "Gray wants to meet Jii-san" Lucy said waving to other Fairy Tail members happily "Okey But after Gray has talked to Master we have to talk him too but in private, you remember right Lucy?" Layla said looking her daughter "Yes Mama" Lucy said smiling a little.  
"Jii-san!" Lucy shouted looking her grandfather happily "Lucy! Kid is everything okay?" Makarov asked worriedly. "I'm okey Jii-san, but here is Gray who wanted to meet you" Lucy said pointing at Gray "Kid why you wanted to see me?" Master asked looking at Gray "I would want to join in the guild" Gray said looking so serious "You should relax, nobody won't eat you" Lucy said smiling now next to her Gramps."I now that, I was just thinking will everybody accept me in this big family" Gray said looking around him smiling little sadly "I have already said that you are niisan to me like Laxus.  
Everybody here likes kids and, if you are part of Fairy Tail you are part of our big family! Am I right Jii-san?" Lucy said asking and looking smiling at the other members who were listening "You are right Lucy, If you truly want to be in this guild you have to remember you are not alone you have this big family here!" Master said holding his beer mug up high, Then giving Gray the guild stamp.  
"Master, I'm sorry but we have to do it today.." Layla said looking at her dad "I understand, Lucy say your good byes now or never.." Master sighed sadly "Jii-san, I have a feeling that we will meet again.." Lucy said sadly "But for now everyone I will have to say to you bye-bye!" Lucy yelled so everyone in the guild would hear her clearly "Bye Lucy we will miss you!" Mira and Cana yelled crying.  
When Lucy,Layla and Master arrived to Master's office they saw, that Rosalie was sitting on the chair ready to start "Now remember Lucy! when you get all these memories back you have to go training with Laxus to mountains to get control of your powers and train all those magic spell's too, but before that you have to come here to meet your Jii-san okay?" Layla said tears in the corner of her eyes. "We have to seal her dragon slayer magic with those spirit real princess powers but leave enough power to call her spirit's" Master said and started to mumble some words then it all went black.  
_**  
~Lucy's apartment~ Lucy POV.  
**  
"I have to go meet Jii-san!" I said quickly grabbing my clothes and running to shower, after shower I brushed my teeth and put the clothes, then grabbing my key's. I started running towards the guild tears in my eyes blocking my eyesight. In front of the guild door's I stopped to catch my breath then opening the door's and looking for Jii-san "Jii-san!" I shouted running to Master's office and bursting trough the door "Lucy what is't?" Master asked looking confused at me "Jii-san.." I cried falling to floor on my knees "Lucy, my child, come here!" Master said crying too, I got up from the floor and walked to master then embraced him into big warm hug.  
"Now that you remember there are other waiting to hear this lovely news" Master said smiling "Jii-san is Laxus-niichan here?" I asked wiping her tears "Yes he is, you can find him using your nose" Master said laughing "Okey" I said giggling and leaved the office to find my lovely cousin. When I spotted Laxus at the bar, I started to walk quietly towards him, and then embraced him from behind "Hi niichan!" I said looking at his face smiling "You idiot, still have that stupid habit of yours" Laxus said smiling "It is not stupid!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Lucy did you just call him niichan?" I heard a familiar voice coming behind of me "Yes I said Mira-neechan" I answered turning around and looking at the white-haired beauty "My Lucy is back!" Mira shouted and jumped at me so we where close to fall down to the ground "But Mira-nee, I have to leave tomorrow to mountains training with niichan. So we should do today something nice, right?" I said looking at Mira then Laxus "Aww.. and after I get you back you have to leave me, but we should do something today with Cana of course" Mira said pouting a little "Aaah! Where's Cana-neechan!" I Screamed looking around the guild then spotting Cana drinking a huge barrel of beer "Cana-chan!" I shouted running at her so we crashed on the ground "What the HELL!" Cana shouted angrily looking at me "Cana-neechan!" I shouted again and tightening my grip on her "Lucy! You remember everything again!" Cana cried and hugged me tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! And again I say, I don't own Fairy Tail! All rights belong to Hiro Mashima! Sorry to take so long to upload new chapter i was just so busy, but hope u like it. :)**

happened last time:

"Cana-chan!" I shouted running at her so we crashed on the ground "What the HELL!" Cana shouted angrily looking at me "Cana-neechan!" I shouted again and tightening my grip on her "Lucy! You remember everything again!" Cana cryed and hugged me tightly.

**~ Second suprice ~**

**~At the guild~ Normal Pov.  
**  
"Cana-neechan are you coming shopping with me and Mira-nee?" Lucy asked sobing a little. "Of course Lucy! Sure I come with you and Mira" Cana said still wiping her eyes. " I have to say: I'm back everyone!" Lucy said sniffing little and smiling, then suddenly holding her head. "Lucy! What's wrong?" Mira asked "Is't not good thing when all your senses come back at the same time. And then you smell the next three persons who are coming trough that door." Lucy said looking at the door with some kind of hunger in her eyes "Laxus watch your cousing! She's up to something!" Master said to Laxus "I see that Gramps but should we let her have little fun?" Laxus asked from Master "Maybe but I think it's best to.." Master said and got interupted by Cana "Lucy who's coming?" Cana asked looking at Lucy and her hungry eyes changed to playfully ones and her lips turned to devilish smile.

"Icebrain, Titania and Fire breath" Lucy said turning to invisible, Thanks to her dragon slayer magic. "Laxus find her now! Before she attacks someone!" Mira and Cana shouted "She won't hurt anyone, you now that!" Laxus said little angrily becouse no one seems to trust his cousing any more. At the same time when Mira and Cana shouted, the doors opened and, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy came in.  
" Yo! We'r back!" Natsu shouted "Who's gonna attack and were?" Erza asked "Me of course, Erza-nee!" Lucy whispered at her ear still hiding "Who are you?!" Erza shouted turning around, holding her sword in hand. "What's wrong Erza?" Gray asked looking at her "I thought, I heard someone next to me" Erza said still looking a round her. "So she was next to Ersa just a while ago, Laxus find her she is you cousing after all!" Cana said looking around "Find who?!" Natsu asked confused but never get the answer.

Suddenly Gray felt something land on his back "Gray-nii~ remember mee~ Wanna play a game of hide and seek?" Lucy singed guietly to his ear, sending shivers down to his spine. "You damned dragon! get of me!" Gray shouted angrily as everyone else laughed at him "What tha fuck ice princess?!" Natsu shouted back at him " Not you fire breath!" Gray yelled to Natsu "Then who sripper?!" Natsu shouted "Me~ fire boy~ Do you wanna play a game? try hind me and then i will show who i'am" Lucy purred next to Natsu.  
"Someone tell me that i'm not imagine to hear a voice next to me?" Natsu asked looking at everyone that was near him. "Natsu!" Master said "What gramps?" Natsu asked "What did the voice say to you?" Master asked looking at Natsu's eyes "Try hind me and i will tell you who i'am" Natsu said scratching his neck "Ok, so everyone who know all ready know's who she is can't reveal her name, Got it?" Master asked everyone nodded "Go hind her then!" Master shouted smiling.

"This is fun Jii-san! just like old times" Lucy said telepathycally to her grandfather, she was sitting on the rafters and looking down smiling "Yes it's my child" Macarof said smiling and looking upwards, and saw big water bubble flying towards natsus head. "Yo fire boy!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu's Pov.

*Who is she! Gramps, Mira, Cana, Laxus and even Gray know who she is!* I thinked "Yo fireboy~" I heard the voice again and turned to see where it came from but i did't expect to see a big water bubble flying towards and hit directly to my face. "Who the fuck threw that?!" I shouted while my own heat dryed my clothes and hair "Me bubble gum boy!" she shouted again from somewhere higher than me, when i looked upwards i saw brown dragon eyes looking back at me. "Gramps the girl you are talking is she a dragon?" I shouted never looking away from her eyes "Only half- dragon, she's a dragon slayer like you, Gazeel and Wendy!" Gramps said back to me "What kind of slayer?" I asked again "Why don't you ask youself she is right there you know" Gramps said pointing the persong on the rafters smiling.  
"Jii-san i make this little more interesting okey?!" She said and turned her head so she was looking gramps instead "Don't break anything then it's okey" Gramps said smiling " okey! Now Salamander-kun can you find me beafore i have to go training with niichan" She said vanishing like air "Oh! I almost forget you will need my sent so you can trak me down!" She purred to my ear "That would bee nice" I said smirking "Okey you can have this" She said and then grimson red top came flying to my face! "Why do you keep throwing things to my face?" I asked her laughing a little "For fun!" She said seductively then guild door opened and she took off.

"Well i'm happy that she at least has that hoodie on" Mira said smiling "Me too! Natsu bring that stupid cousing of my back here and FAST" Laxus said crakcing his knuckles looking really angry, "Only if i feel like it!" I shouted running all ready and sniffed the sweet sent of ocean, strawberry and summer night air from the top "I'm all fired up!" I said to myself smiling.

Lucy Pov.

I walked outside the guild smiling "Let's try this" I said to myself and in a blink of eye dragon wings grew from my back. *Not a minute too late* I thought when i watched how Natsu was running to city. "Gray-nii~~! I missed you soo much!" I singed and flyed inside the guild "It's great to see you too dragon girl" Gray said laughing and hugged me close to his cold body "Cold as ever, and still having that stripping habbit of yours" I said smiling as Grey went to look for his cloths.  
"So Lucy can you explain yourself?" Erza asked looking at me and my wings "Of course Erza, As you have heard all ready I'm cousing to Laxus and Master is my Grandfather, I'm water dragon slayer and celestian spirit mage, my memory and slayer magic sealed when i was 7 and now i got my memory back, but now i have to go Jii-san will tell you everything else that it's important nothing more, Bye!" I said and turned to invisible and flyed trough the window just as Natsu came back running fast then looking to my direction for a while and then jump troug the same window all most catching me "I know you are there!" Natsu said huskily "I know that you know, you do have my sent after all dragonboy~" I answered alluringly showing my eyes to him "Well that's true" He said grinning.

Natsu Pov.

"I ask one question, Do you know what month next month is to dragons?" She said alluringly lust showing in her eyes "No i don't know what is't?" I said looking confused "I'm not going to tell you that if you don't remember what Igneel told you and me." She said sadness in her visible eyes "Wait Igneel!? Have you seen Igneel?!" I asked hoping she could tell me where i can find him. "Of course I have seen him! **HE** is my dragon mother's mate ashbrain" She said looking at me all most crying "Do you know were is he!? I have been looking for him!" I said looking at her hopefully, then shoked as she rised of the ground looking down at me angrily.  
"If I knew i wouldn't be here right now!" She growled at me and showed her wings "I see that you haven't learnt this so I have a little advanse" She said looking at my face "Are you sure?" I asked smiling. "That cat of yours can't keep up at the max speed that dragon wings can go" Se said smirk clear in her voice "How do you no that?" I said calling happy at the same time "If you want to try it's ok to me but remember i warned you." She said and started to fly slowly away from me.  
"Happy you ready?" I asked "Aye sir!" Happy said and graped me flying after the mystery girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! ;))** **I still don't own Fairy Tail (****_it sucks_****) but hope you like this story and if you want to give some tips or ideas for some scenes, I don't mind at all. But let's continue on the story! Anyone who dosen't allready know I "pov" is't "point of view" so don't worry ;D  
**

* * *

**FantasyWord: Sorry guys it took so long too make this chapter! _**

Lucy: Is't okey, I'm sure readers undestands that you were really busy with school and everything.

Natsu: Yeah right! She was just lazy to write this chapter.

FantasyWord: Natsuu~ don't be a meany. ;((

Lucy: She's right you know Natsu.

Natsu: I'm not. I'm just saying the truth.

Happy: Aye!

FantasyWord: Okey Okey! Lets stop this now.

Lucy: Yeah! Enjoy the story! Review!

Natsu & Happy: Aye! ENJOY!

FantasyWord: Thanks Lucy, Natsu and Happy

* * *

~Third suprice~

_**Happened last time~**_

_"Happy you ready?" I asked "Aye sir!" Happy said and crapped me flying after the mystery_ girl.

Natsu pov.  
_  
***Why she is reminding me of someone..?* **_I thought at the same time as me and happy flew behind her.  
"So salamander-kun can you find me, if I disappear now and you can not see or hear me at all?" She asked and turned so she was looking at me and same time flew away from my reach. Then she vanished in thin air.  
"Shit!" I cursed and started to sniff her sent "Natsuu~ I can't fly any further" Happy said looking at me worriedly "Ok happy let's go down so yo.." suddenly I heard a little puff the next thing I saw was brown dragon eyes coming closer looking really worried, then someone catched me and it all went black.  
When I woke up I was in a forest but saw no one around. I got up from the ground, dusted my clothes and started to look around closely this time. Then I saw a little waterfall behind some trees and bushes. I started to walk towards it and got in a forest opening. "Wow.. it's so peaceful here.. maybe I could show this place to Luce, she would like it here.." I thinked aloud to myself looking around the opening, there were so many different flowers and the lake with the little waterfall.  
"Yeh, she would.." Said a voice behind me, it made me jump a little and turn around only to find those same eyes that looked me in the guild.  
"Wa.. how.. were?" I tried to ask but couldn't truth the shock "I have been here all the time you came here" That girl said still looking at the waterfall across the opening then suddenly walking towards it and jumping in the water. "What a strange girl.." I said walking near the lake and sat on a big rock, dangling my left foot towards the water while I hugged my right foot close to my chest. I placed my chin on my knee and closed my eyes, only hearing the sounds of the forest, water, my breath and some humming, _***Wait** **humming?***_I thought and opened my eyes only to see that girl sitting across me eyes closed.  
"I think I'll have my den here, what do you say?" She asked still keeping her eyes closed "Den? What's that?" I asked confused "Den, its something you call home or place to stay but to me and you it's home and special place. Of course I all ready have one place called "Home" but I want to build here a little house and stay here." She explained to me now looking at me and smiling lovingly "I know that your den is my old home but this place is just too beautiful.." She continued "Your home is my den? Who are you?" I asked looking really confused "Don't tell me Natsu that you don't recognise me at all" She said giggling and looking little hurt " Sorry I don't.." I said rubbing my neck with my right arm " It's okay Natsu." She said looking at me and smiling warmly "I guess I should tell you now who I am, am I right?" She said standing up and walked in midel of the lake.

Lucy Pov.

"So Natsu do you now know who I am?" I asked smiling as I revealed rest of my body. "L- Luce!?" Natsu said looking shocked, hurt and happy "Wait! Were's Happy?" Natsu asked "Now you notised? he's back at the guild" I said giggling at him " But what I don't understand is why do you don't remember me or Rosalie anymore" I said looking down so he wouldn't notice those coupel tears running down on my ceek "Luce what are you talking about?" Natsu asked looking at me confused it was like a stab in my heart "Nothing Natsu, forget it okay?" I said feeling two stabs this time but I still looked at him and forsed a smile on my face. "Can i have my top back now?" I asked walking towards him "O-okay!" Natsu said looking away when I put it on "I'm going to training with Nii-san tomorrow, but now i'm going to meet Jii-san. Bye Natsu!" I said and took of running towards the guild.

~At The Guild~

3 persons Pov.

Lucy opened the guild doors and walked towards Master but stoped and went up to second floor to Laxus "Nii-san can I sit with you?" She asked looking at the floor and holding in the tears "Of course you can." Laxus said looking at her worridly as she sat next to him "What's wrong?" Laxus asked and taking a sip from his beer "Everything.." Lucy answered then started sobbing quiedly "So he dosen't remember you, am I right?" Laxus asked and warped one arm around Lucys soulders. All Lucy did was nod and continue to sob quietly.  
"Let's go training now, and think Natsus memory loss when we come back. Okay?" Laxus asked looking at her "O-okay." Lucy said while sobbing " I'm going ahead to get my stuff, Okey nii-san?" Lucy asked standing up "Okay, I inform Jii-Jii and then come to pick you up." Laxus said drinking rest of his beer and walked downstares to Master.

Laxus Pov.

"So he dosen't remember you, am I right?" I asked and warped my left arm around lulu's soulders. **((A/N) ****Laxus calls Lucy sometimes Lulu, becouse it's a nickname he came up when they were kids :D )** Lulu only nodded and continued to sob quietly next to me. "Let's go training now, and think Natsus memory loss when we come back. Okay?" I asked looking at her "O-okay." Lulu said while sobbing " I'm going ahead to get my stuff, Okey nii-san" She said while standing up "Okay, I inform Jii-Jii and then come to pick you up." I told her and drank rest of my beer while walking downstares to Jii-Jii "Okey" Lulu said and flew throught the window.  
"Man, this is really a fucking mess.." I said to myself while running a hand throught my hair. "Old man!" I shouted walking towards Jii-Jii "What is it Laxus?" Jii-Jii said while drinking his beer "I'm taking Lulu to training today. Lulu can't take anymore shoking events, and that dope can't even remember the one he himself marked as his mate!" I said while looking at the guild doors "Fine, tell Lucy to keep trying her best we try.." Jii-Jii said but got interupted because Natsu kicked the guild doors open while shouthing **_"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME LAXUS! I'LL FIND HER ANYWAY!"_ ****"DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU RIHTG NOW! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER THE ONE AND ONLY YOU MARKED BEFORE SHE LEAVED YOU AND IGNEEL SO YOU COULD BE TRAINED TO PROTECT HER!"** I yelled to Natsu looking at his eyes to only see confuse, anger, sorrow and something else I didn't think to see there love.  
" You can't take her away from me!" Natsu yelled again "Lets see i'm taking a marked dragon slayer to training with me and her mate dosen't even remember who she is. Who she is Natsu? who are you talking about?" I said looking at him while he tryed to remember something "I... I don't... I don't know.." Natsu said looking at me and Jii-jii while holding his head like he was in pain "I thought so, Jii-jii i'm leaving now.." I said and disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
"Lucy!" I shouted standing in her living room and looking around to find her " What is't nii-san?" Lucy asked coming to living room from her bed room, with a small back bag on her soulder "We're leaving right now! Is that all you need to take with you?" I asked looking at the bag "It's has a spell casted on it, so we're leaving or not?" She asked smiling a little "Yeah, come lets go." I said smiling and take her close to me then disappeared again in a flash of lightning.


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guys! I was thinking that meaby i should put in the story one or two OC, that was Lucy's friend/crush/or something like that. So I thougth that I make this small contest about it! So if you wanna be character in this story review me these informations; Name, Age, Sex, Lucy's friend/crush/ or someone else, magic. If i forgot something just put it in to the review :)) it will apear in next chapter hopefully! **


End file.
